Battle of the Sword
by Starfly
Summary: A warrior fights bitterly for freedom, a queen chooses the fate of her people, and a general has to decide between what is right and what is wrong. All our favorite characters are there, plus some new ones. An AU. S+S, but you can request other couples.
1. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, its English counterpart, or anything like that. All I own is the storyline and added characters.  
  
I used the Japanese version for my story, even though I watch the English Cardcaptors. This is merely because this version is better defined and the characters are more agreeable to me. Also, this fic takes place in an alternate universe, or AU. The main characters are all in their late teens or early twenties.  
  
This story is purely fiction. Any resemblance to real advents or another story is purely coincidental. (I read that in a book. ^_^)  
  
  
  
The castle stood on an otherwise solitary island, devoid of almost any human life. It had been abandoned for hundreds of years, ever since the great mage who had build it had been assassinated. Clow Reed had been a great man, a caring father, a kind ruler, and a powerful mage, who had not deserved his death. But his overrun grave was clearly marked, Torture.  
  
Politics. It all came down to politics.  
  
His family had been captured, his kingdom demolished, its people turned into the Sun Clan's slaves. His name became a curse, a mockery. And his legendary cards, the Clow Cards, were tools for torture. Loyal servants of Emperor Qualsivix, leader of the Sun Clan.  
  
The Sun Clan, after this final conquest, virtually had control over the entire earth. Small rebel bands did exist, and occasionally battled against the Sun Clan. But they always lost.  
  
No Blade, as they were called, dared come on that island. It was rumored to be haunted by the vengeful ghost of Clow Reed. That made it a haven for any rebel.  
  
This was the predicament of rebel Wolf Clan's leader Eriol. A former slave, he had no last name. It was a talking point on why he refused to give himself a name, to bring himself out of that pit of shame. (A.N.: That rhymed!)  
  
Eriol was a direct descendent of Clow Reed, his grandson a hundred times removed. Like his ancestor, his family had been slaughtered. His father for treason, his mother for witchcraft, and his brother.. He wasn't sure if his brother was alive.  
  
He knew official Blade soldiers had taken his mother, Kasumi, away. She had been taken to the court, unusual for a slave. Wondering where she was, the two boys had wandered around after hours, searching every available space. Eriol remembered that his brother had burst from the prison, his hands bleeding, chased by guards. He had screamed for Eriol to run, leave, that Mama was dead.  
  
Eriol had stood rooted to the ground, horrified, dazed. The guards had begun to transform, abandoning their human form, an ability that any human had. The Blade form was humanoid, golden in color, smoothly muscular, covered in blades. And then all he could remember was running, running, running..  
  
It made him sick to his stomach.  
  
Eriol's hand clenched involuntarily on the hilt of his sword as the memory surfaced. It was his brother's face that had really hit him. White and terrified. He was always a calm boy, unruffled by the most major thing, but.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Eriol jerked at the unexpected interruption, turning around to see who had spoken. A soldier stood there, a runner by the looks of him, more wiry and light then the average Wolf. A scroll was clenched in his hand, trembling with exhaustion. He'd obviously just come back from gathering information from their spies. Sheanse`, that was his name.  
  
The rebel leader straightened, his eyes chips of ice, looking for everything like a battle-hardened soldier. A real leader. "Report, Sheanse`."  
  
Sheanse` unsuccessfully tried to hide his exhaustion, as he read from the scroll. "Failure: Troop Gurtiod was captured and slaughtered by the enemy. Success: One of our spies has discovered that a major official of the Sun Clan is due to arrive at Stae City."  
  
"That's in the Sakura Valley," Eriol said, shocked, losing his firm dignity. "When did that peaceful kingdom fall under Sun sway?"  
  
"Apparently it hasn't yet, sir. The official has come to persuade them to sign a treaty. If that happens, we can kiss our chances of survival goodbye."  
  
Eriol ignored the boy's inappropriate address to a commanding officer and instead said, "Well, that definitely can't happen. Send General Terada up immediately."  
  
Sheanse` bowed respectfully. "Yes, sir."  
  
Eriol turned back, his heart thumping painfully with excitement as the sound of the runner's feet faded. This was the chance he had been waiting for. This wasn't a petty battle; if they stopped that official from earning the treaty they would earn themselves a reputation. Respect.  
  
Heck, if he kept thinking that why, he'd have the ages-old battle won by next week. 


	2. Stae City

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, its English counterpart, or anything like that. All I own is the storyline and added characters.  
  
I used the Japanese version for my story, even though I watch the English Cardcaptors. This is merely because this version is better defined and the characters are more agreeable to me. Also, this fic takes place in an alternate universe, or AU. The main characters are all in their late teens or early twenties.  
  
This story is purely fiction. Any resemblance to real advents or another story is purely coincidental. (I read that in a book. ^_^)  
  
This chapter is strange and seems a little random (by the way, do you like cheeseballs?) nut I assure you it does tie into the main plot.  
  
  
  
The Sakura Valley was a beautiful place, with rich soil, simple earthy huts, and a beautiful palace. The people who lived there were simple folk, farmers, mostly illiterate. The children had no notion of war, fear, pain; all they knew was their own peaceful life.  
  
The palace itself stood on a sloping hill, strewn in flowers. It was of white marble, with towers and such; to describe it would deplete its beauty.  
  
More beautiful still was the one who ruled.  
  
Lady Sakura was tall, with honey-colored hair and emerald eyes. She was a kind, innocent ruler, who had been exposed to reality as much as her people. Brains she had, love abounded in her heart, but were it not for her mentor and friend the toy-like Kero, her country would have fallen long ago.  
  
The lady herself was sitting in her room, patiently enduring her nurse's fussing. Nurse Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin, but her affection was such that she would rather be a servant and friend than a distant princess to the girl.  
  
"Stop fussing, Mistress," Tomoyo scolded. "I can't apply the powder if you keep moving."  
  
"It itches," Sakura complained.  
  
"That's because you wouldn't let me apply the moisturizer-" Tomoyo began.  
  
"That was greasy-"  
  
"And now you suffer the consequences," she continued doggedly.  
  
"How about not applying anything at all?" Sakura pleaded, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
Tomoyo dropped her brush.  
  
"N-not- apply- Lady Sakura of Stae City, you are the queen of the Sakura Valley. You are not ALLOWED to wonder around with a naked face. You-"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Both girls turned around at this interruption, and both smiled to see whom it was.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Tomoyo cried joyfully, dropping her brush, while Sakura went and squeezed the dickens out of him.  
  
"Lady- I can't- breathe-"  
  
Sakura laughed and released him.  
  
Tomoyo's smile abruptly upside down as she spotting the mark Kero's food- smeared face had left on her nightgown.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The servant had been fiddling with his white robes of the healing when he heard a horrible commotion from upstairs. He froze as a hideous screaming filled the air, accompanied by much yelling.  
  
Up he leapt, down the corridor he ran, and against a shaking door he pressed his ear.  
  
It was coming from there, he knew. He clasped his hands together and prayed to the Great Mage for luck before slamming against it.  
  
Trying to break down a door when it is locked may or may not be a sensible thing to do. But as the servant learned, trying to break down a door when it is open is always foolish.  
  
The door, instead of knocking him out as expected, instead opened and let him tumble in to slam into his Queen, knocking her into her vanity. He caught a glimpse feathers flying out of torn pillows and that princess/maid Tomoyo trying to strangle the queen's mentor before he realized his face was partially buried in her chest. This is most often an unfortunate place to be, and as an extra they were trapped underneath the fallen vanity. He and Sakura stared at each other, horror, dismay, and most of all embarrassment crossing each face.  
  
Tomoyo finally looked to her right and saw the strange spectacle. Her anger transformed into physical strength, and it was later described by Kero to a stranger in a bar how exactly odd it was to see the slim girl lift the furniture that had involved the lives of many full cherry trees before throwing the servant off their mistress.  
  
Feru, as was his name, was very apologetic. Tomoyo was far too vexed to recognize his robes, which symbolized the process of healing, and quite frankly screamed to contest a harpy. As the man was physically fit, it meant he must be mentally unhinged.  
  
As she yelled, an intense anger grew inside him, burning until he released verbal flames upon all within earshot. It was all growing very ugly when the antique clock, which had miraculously remained unscathed till this time, chimed the hour.  
  
Tomoyo averted her gaze to the piece of machinery and back to Feru, which let her take in the robes and realize her error, while Feru realized that his appointment with the healing priest Yukito needed him to start at its correct time, which was that very moment.  
  
The servant bowed, smiled shakily, and said, "I am sorry for my outburst. I am due for my anger management class." His anger returned as he exited, and all could hear him breaking the marble walls and crystal windows as he vented his anger. "STUPID anger management class! How I HATE it so! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I…"  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, just don't ask. The next chapter will be better, promise. 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, its English counterpart, or anything like that. All I own is the storyline and added characters.  
  
I used the Japanese version for my story, even though I watch the English Cardcaptors. This is merely because this version is better defined and the characters are more agreeable to me. Also, this fic takes place in an alternate universe, or AU. The main characters are all in their late teens or early twenties.  
  
This story is purely fiction. Any resemblance to real advents or another story is purely coincidental. (I read that in a book. ^_^)  
  
  
  
The carriage rumbled down the muddy unpaved pass, its superb quality being put to the test by these simple country roads. To the passengers inside, the carriage was rattling as to soon fall apart, but they bravely made little complaint as their journey progressed.  
  
"Ow!" Huwbequ Brastillion howled. He was a short, portly man, with thinning brown hair, buggy little eyes, and the flowing blue robes, embroidered with rare jewels and metals and stretched too tightly over his bulging stomach, marked him as an official Sun Clan Advocate. He was squeezed against- or rather, was squeezing- a tall, gaunt man, with long white hair and chilling blue eyes. Unlike Brastillion, his robes were of a simple gray cloth. He donned a silver necklace, with various amulets hanging from it. These were all of magic property, and his psychic ability made him a valuable asset.  
  
It was thanks to him that the third and final man was sitting in the carriage. He was not wearing robes, but rather gloves, pants whose legs were nearly covered by sheets of hide hanging down to his boots on either side, a shirt with very long, angled sleeves, and a stiff helmet, all of a rich ebony created from a dragon's hide. It was rumored that he himself had killed the beast, and as the General of the Clan's army it was only expected that he have at least three great myths circling about him.  
  
The General favored Brastillion with an acid glance, while the psychic took no notice at all. The sight of his cold brown eyes was enough to shut up the advocate for an amazing period of a heartbeat before his overly loud voice was heard again.  
  
"Why are we going to a backward little country like the Sakura Valley?" he demanded grumpily. He was usually as oily as his hair, manipulating his way around the government, but he was a soft man, unused to being ignored. Trapped in a rumbling vehicle with cold, immovable superiors he was not rendered at his best.  
  
The General was seized by an impulse to chop the noisemaker into tiny little pieces, and his hand was gripping the hilt of his sword before he knew quite what he was doing. Brastillion's piggy little eyes narrowed in fear, and his large mouth quickly snapped shut.  
  
Of course they would all have been much more frightened had they known of the giant worm lying under the ground beneath them. She was the queen of all worms and under her reign the spineless creatures had conquered the kingdom of the gophers.  
  
But they were ignorant, and thus the journey was completed with relative ease. The advocate, after complaining bitterly that he would never be able to rest after this strenuous journey, fell sound asleep, and quiet reigned. What was passing on through the psychic's mind remains to be seen; however, the General's thoughts were on his present mission. His Master had ordered him to save the Sakura Valley from rebel clutches, and that was what he would do. If he found it strange that he was being forced to work with a whiny advocate and a potentially traitorous magician (all sorcerers were only truly loyal to the class upon which they belonged- the man himself was not too sure in the ways of witches) he never let on; he merely obeyed. He quietly reviewed what he had been told: the capitol was Stae City, it was ruled by a queen, Sakura, there were mostly farmers, and there was a potentially magic source that must be rooted out. He was a bit wary, however; apparently the Queen had a sharp advisor resistant to any treaties. He had been warned, over and over, and if anywhere, that was were he might be a bit apprehensive.  
  
Soon, however, the horrendous road evened out, and they were traveling upon a relatively smooth brick road. The general's dark eyes peeked out of the window, and he saw ancient ornamental gates, leading toward a beautiful city, where an elegant castle sat perched upon a dainty hill. It was pretty, he allowed, but hardly dangerous at all, quite harmless really. Thus it was with no trepidation that he entered the castle grounds. A courtly guard that he guessed could not have stood against the most untrained soldier politely opened the door. A swift kick of the General's foot awoke Brastillion, and all three climbed out of the car without further ado.  
  
"Sir," said the guard, and he bowed them through the delicate castle walls. All three were silent as they observed the gentle aura about the place before they were escorted to the throne room.  
  
The Queen was late. The Suns had been sitting for a good hundred pulses (AN: Pulses are the throb of magic, the flow, that controls magic in this world, and equal about thirty seconds) before a chime was heard and they were heralded to her arrival. She fairly flowed out, followed by several ladies in waiting and, oddly enough, a yellow doll perched on her shoulder.  
  
Lady Sakura was indeed beautiful. Brastillion seemed to notice this more than the others; however, the general himself was helpless in her green gaze to be in anything but a tolerable mood, which for him was ecstasy. She smiled and apologized for her tardiness.  
  
"Indeed, I am quite grateful to have a chance to meet you," said the general, bowing. Brastillion quickly followed, and the psychic nodded his head briefly.  
  
Lady Sakura seemed charmed by her polite guests, and quickly invited them into her sitting room, which, the General noticed, earned the disapproval of one of her ladies-in-waiting, one with very long black hair and soft blue eyes.  
  
Brastillion instantly began to make his oily way into the Queen's favor when the toy atop her shoulder said, "You are not the one to speak."  
  
This, though entirely normal, seemed to shock the Queen's guests so that she blushed prettily and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. This here is Keroberos, a magical beast created by-" here she was stopped by Keroberos beating his tiny wings viciously- "I mean, created by an unknown sorcerer, we believe, long ago. Now he's withered to a slight creature, compared to his old self. However, he's my most trusted advisor."  
  
The General was dumbstruck. This was what he had been warned against? The magical power? He had been told it would have been a ferocious beast or powerful mage. And before he could stop himself, he had said, "You mean to say that your head advisor is (AN: C'mon, people, you can guess) a stuffed animal?"  
  
"Who're you calling a stuffed animal, gaki?" the little creature spat.  
  
Now, children, that was an example of what not to do during an international meeting of peace.  
  
The two viciously glared at each other, and this might have turned into a stalemate had not the one lady-in-waiting whom had followed her mistress hastily said, "I myself am Tomoya, cousin of my mistress. We are very close, and I can safely vouch for her- for all of us-" here Keroberos received an angry glare- "that we are very glad to be meeting you."  
  
Brastillion was an experienced negotiator, and quickly eliminated any pause. "As are we, dear lady, as are we. I am Hewbequ Brastillion, he-" gesturing to the psychic- "is a magician by the name of…"  
  
For the first time, the psychic spoke, in a soft, husky voice. "Cerbran."  
  
Brastillion accepted this. "Yes, Sairbren-" and you could feel the misspelling- "and here is our general."  
  
This stirred up the latter. He shook his head, then bowed again, took off his helmet to reveal a head full of thick, wild brown hair, and said, "My name is Syaoran Li."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, I know, that was a real surprise there. *sigh* Ah well, ah well, I'm getting better… 


	4. Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, its English counterpart, or anything like that. All I own is the storyline and added characters.  
  
I used the Japanese version for my story, even though I watch the English Cardcaptors (which they stopped showing!). This is merely because this version is better defined and the characters are more agreeable to me. Also, this fic takes place in an alternate universe, or AU. The main characters are all in their late teens or early twenties.  
  
This story is purely fiction. Any resemblance to real advents or another story is purely coincidental. (I read that in a book. ^_^)  
  
Okay! This story hasn't been updated in a loooooong while. So if anyone is still paying attention to this, um, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura hummed to herself as she brushed her hair to a soft glow. Even though the appointed dinner wasn't in three hours, the usually disorganized queen had already bathed and was patiently waiting for Tomoyo to bring the dress she had chosen earlier.  
  
It was very soon that her nurse hurried in, coaching several servants with the proper handling of the precious gown they held between them. "Okay, okay, don't let it touch the ground, DON'T LET IT- that's good, now hang it up there, come on, careful- good. Okay, now bring the soaps, no, regular is fine." She turned around and her jaw promptly dropped open to see her mistress sitting serenely on her gilded chair, all ready to be dressed. Her large eyes blinked slowly as she struggled to take it in.  
  
"You're- *ready*?" she gasped. Sakura was ALWAYS late. No exception. So why.  
  
"I am," Sakura said calmly, bowing her groomed head. "If I could have my dress, please? . Thank you."  
  
The servants hurried forward and began to drape the gauzy underskirts around her waist. Tomoyo blinked and quickly joined in. Only when it was done and Sakura was paying a surprising amount of attention did the suspicion plant itself in her brain.  
  
"Forgive me, mistress, but I'm rather surprised at your readiness. Usually I have to drag you out of bed and force you to look presentable," she remarked, with a teasing smile.  
  
"Well," Sakura chose her words carefully, "I just felt that as an international meeting the dinner had to be treated with a little more -care- than usual. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Of course," Tomoyo responded, equally careful, "but you seemed to never care so much before. Perhaps you have had a revelation?" with a searching look.  
  
"Perhaps," her ladyship responded with a smile, and the conversation was done.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft blue figure dropped to the ground, quietly thanking the driver for his kindness in letting him ride in his cart. The driver smiled and tipped his hat. "Anytime." With a crack of his whip, the cart was rattling along the road and the rider was alone.  
  
He turned and began to softly run, toward the high wall surrounding the castle. He reached it, and after looking around carefully to make sure he was unwatched, began to climb. The people of the Sakura Valley were so trusting, not to post a guard.  
  
He leapt down soundlessly and for a moment lay in the grass, listening. Finding nothing troublesome he crept down to the west tower. He paused only briefly before sliding into the entrance and out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Brastillion hummed to himself as he brushed his hair to a soft glow. The manservant who had reluctantly dressed him now fixed his oily hair. Syaoran silently pitied him from his corner as he pulled on the soft brown robe he had been given over his black clothes. Cerbran watched them both. He had not changed at all, but it hardly made a difference.  
  
A soft chime signaled that dinner was ready. They walked out, following a little handmaiden who spent more time shooting shy little looks at the extremely handsome General then leading them. The object of her affections was completely unaware of this and spent his time rehearsing everything he had been instructed to say. He knew he had erred greatly in the matter respecting to Keroberos- but he really was a stuffed animal, Syaoran thought irritably.  
  
Cerbran's eyes narrowed slightly as the thought passed though Syaoran's mind.  
  
An extremely done up little gnome of a man was hopping outside of the door leading into the dining hall, shouting for all he was worth. As they drew closer the brown-haired man could make out what he was saying. "No, no, no! Nothing good will come of this, I tell you! I've been here all my life, and never have I seen her act this way! Why you can't see too is beyond me! Look at them! What do you make of that, eh?" Syaoran had no idea what he was talking about. He glanced at Cebran, but the seer look emotionless as always. Then the gnome-man caught sight of them. He smiled at them a bit bitterly and said, "Well, I hope the meal you receive is satisfactory. They insist on feeding the livestock gregah and I swear the chickens are positively drooping! My prize pig won't even eat the stuff! Starving, she is!" "Gregah?" Syaoran asked, before he could stop himself. He'd never heard of it. "Nasty herb that supposedly strengthens the mind and body. I daresay it does in small doses, but they're stuffing it down the beasts' throats! Too much will knock you flat. The cursed thing even tries to warn you itself with its hideous taste. I'm Hardlin, by the way." Then there were all the proper introductions. Hardlin turned out to be the castle chef-in-chief. His obvious knowledge of food and his doubts of the dinner made his guests slightly uneasy, but when he bowed them inside, all doubts vanished. Foods of all kind adorned the beautiful table. The room was fantastically decorated in ways that he had never dreamed existed- but the Sun Clan never concerned itself with frivolous bother like that. He chanced a glance at the advocate beside him and saw his gelatinous mouth beginning to water. Syaoran himself couldn't quite recall when he'd ever felt so hungry, but prudently restrained himself. The queen sat at the head of the table, looking positively stunning in robes of soft pink swathed in gold. The stuffed animal again sat on her shoulder. A dark-haired man he hadn't yet met sat at her left. He bore a resemblance to his queen, excepting his look of instant dislike as his eyes set on Syaoran. A silver-haired man sat on his side, bright gray eyes making the General oddly uncomfortable, though he looked gentle. Various other important personages were sprinkled along the table, but none else caught his eye. Queen Sakura's ladies-in-waiting were arranged at a separate table behind her. Again he saw the maid who had followed them into the sitting room. She looked oddly familiar for some reason he couldn't place, as he was sure they'd never met before. She saw him looking and promptly winked one blue eye. He started and looked away. The royal lady caught sight of them, and a smile lit her happy face. "Welcome!" she cried, standing up and beckoning them closer. The rest of the party stood up as well. All but the queen and her advisor bowed. Syaoran was seated at the queen's right, across from the dark-haired man whom he learned was the General of the Sakura Valley army, Touya. What sort of forces those might be Syaoran didn't much care; these people had not battled in hundreds of years. The healing priest Yukito smiled unnervingly at him and tried to launch him in a conversation, but the black-clad man seemed a bit tongue-tied. Though his soothing personality might have failed in bringing forth any talk from Syaoran, he surprisingly found someone to speak with in Cerbran. Both dealt with magic and it was later learned they were of the same order. The women next to Brastillion suddenly turned around and began to speak to him energetically. Not missing a beat he responded as though they'd been chatting for hours. Syaoran correctly interpreted this as a sign that they were both well trained in politics. He rolled his eyes slightly, but next moment he felt eyes on his back and turning around saw the queen staring at him. She blushed as their eyes met but rather gracefully began to talk to him. "I hope you are enjoying the meal?" "Indeed," he replied. "It looks delicious, despite the cook's warnings." She looked slightly surprised, but then smiled, both exasperated and amused. "Hardlin? Yes, he's very picky about what's to go into a dinner. Especially on occasions like these." The stuffed animal suddenly intruded by flying of his mistress's shoulder and down the table. A vast amount of the guests ignored him entirely as he grabbed a dumpling, dipped it into a sauce meant for the leeks, and neatly returned to his former position, reclining with a satisfied sigh. He stared at his dipped entrée and very solemnly said, "I love dumplings." There was a brief silence. Sakura tried to reanimate the conversation, but the diminished Keroberos turned to Syaoran and said, "Do you like dumplings?" "I've. never tried them," he answered honestly. The yellow beast glared at him as though his worst suspicions had been confirmed. A small part of him wanted to yell, "What the hell does it matter?!" but that was not his way. He calmly stared back before the Sakura Valley general cleared his throat and began to question him about the Sun Clan army. Syaoran was not one of the elite few who can have nice conversations and say absolutely nothing; instead he responded with monosyllables. In the end, coincidentally the end of the dinner, both had gathered that the other army liked to fight. And that was all. Sakura had looked upset when her general and advisor cut off her conversation, and continually grew gloomier as it became increasingly apparent they would have no chance to speak again. As the chime that came at the end of the dinner rung, however, she pulled a smile and thanked them all. The crowd that rose up promptly smothered him. As it grew thinner elbows and feet stomped and poked until he felt sore. Finally he managed to escape. As he walked to the door he felt a palpable sense of relief. Suddenly someone popped up in front of him. "Excuse me-" He stepped away, but the person had the same idea and ended up killing his foot. "Sorry-" "It's fine." She smiled and Syaoran realized it was that maid, Tomoyo if he recalled correctly. "The queen would like to meet with you, around eight. At the southbound terrace. Can you make it?" "Sure," he began. Tomoyo smiled and left. Syaoran was about to leave before he suddenly realized there were about fifteen terraces at the southern wing wall alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura tapped her fingers, fingered her hair, straightened pictures on the wall, and basically bounced around until Tomoyo walked in. When she did her mistress grabbed her and yelled, "Well?!" Tomoyo blinked before slowly peeling her queen's fingers off her shift and guiding her back to her seat. "I believe you're overreacting, Sakura, dear." "Am not," she said eloquently, and stuck out her tongue. "Well," Tomoyo said, toying with her hair, "Well." Sakura glared malevolently at her. "He'll be there." Sakura whooped and grabbed her friend. "Cool!" Tomoyo laughed and brushed her hair out of her emerald eyes. Her eyes twinkled. Sakura caught it. "What?" Tomoyo merely shook her head. The queen put her hands on her hips and glared. The raven-haired girl laughed again. "Well, I knew it had to happen." "What?" "Look at yourself!" Sakura glanced at herself and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked questioningly at her cousin. "You," she pointed at the other's cheek, "are blushing." Sakura looked surprised, but her cheeks did feel hotter than usual. "You've been fiddling with your hair. I know because it's really messy," she added swiftly as Sakura made to speak. "You've been running around the room just waiting to hear if you could meet him. And before dinner, for the first time ever, you were ready before I came in." "So?" the queen asked suspiciously. "You have the biggest crush I have seen in years on Syaoran Li!" she said, and was triumphantly met with a brighter flush of the queen's cheeks.  
  
"No," she began to protest. "Sakura," Tomoyo said severely, and the other wilted under her gaze. She shifted in her seat. "Well, he's really cute," she said defensively, and her friend burst out laughing. "You're as in love as my nursemaid was," she said fondly. "Really?" Sakura asked, feeling suddenly shy. "Did it turn out?" "Huh? Oh, she fell for my father's prize steed. Crazy, she was, but I loved her anyway." Sakura looked at her. Suddenly the maiden's eyebrows contracted. "Wait. does he which terrace I meant?" They looked at each other before Tomoyo shot out of the room before it was too late.  
  
Oh, shut up! I know it was all long and sappy and it'll probably get worse, but :P. Did you like it? Should I scrap the S+S thing? Review! 


	5. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, its English counterpart, or  
anything like that. All I own is the storyline and added characters.  
I used the Japanese version for my story, even though I watched the English  
Cardcaptors (which they stopped showing!). This is merely because this  
version is better defined and the characters are more agreeable to me.  
Also, this fic takes place in an alternate universe, or AU. The main  
characters are all in their late teens or early twenties.  
This story is purely fiction. Any resemblance to real advents or another  
story is purely coincidental. (I read that in a book. ^_^)  
Hello. I got three reviews for one chapter and I'm ecstatic. Sad, really.  
  
~*~  
The girl pulled at her shift as she walked along the dark hall. Her  
emerald eyes, matching her clothes, searched the hall. A faint breeze  
ruffed her short, honey-colored hair, informing her she was reaching her  
destination. Her step quickened with anticipation.  
Sakura squeezed through every shortcut she knew in the castle, but the time  
it took to get to the terraces seemed grossly exaggerated. As she stood  
there, waiting expectantly, a cold breeze washed over her. She shivered  
and wished she'd brought a robe with her.  
A noise behind her drew her attention. She turned around, hope rising  
within her, but to her surprise she found no one there. Confused, she  
approached the spot where she thought the noise had come from. "Syaoran?"  
Her scream was cut short as the hand clapped onto her mouth. Strong arms  
wrapped about her and pulled her into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Turn right, take the southern entrance, down the hall, right again, cut  
through a way behind a tapestry of a swordsman, go left."  
Syaoran muttered the directions to himself as he sped toward the terrace.  
Perhaps it was his self-consciousness at meeting a girl under a full moon,  
but the pictures on the wall seemed to be sniggering at him. The brown-  
haired man accepted this as another blow on a very bad day- insanity was  
not what he needed right now.  
Soon the scent of fresh air reached him. He passed through a gorgeous  
archway and found himself in a beautiful garden, looking oddly still in the  
moonlight. He stood there until standing felt incredibly stupid and he  
crossed over to sit on a lovely stone bench.  
Soon the absence of Sakura began to worry him. He looked at the sundial  
out of pure habit before remembering that it was night. Sighing, he pulled  
a small thin rod, about as big as his hand, out of a pocket and threw it up  
into the air. It began to rotate, faster and faster until what looked like  
a white-gold circle hovered in the air, darker bands showing the time. He  
reached out and stopped the rod, the circle vanishing as he slipped it back  
into his pocket. It was past 8:30. He blushed a little as the thought  
that the entire thing might have been a joke entered his mind. He had just  
gotten up to leave when the door burst open and Tomoyo, General Touya and  
the stu- Keroberos flew into the garden.  
"What the-" he cried eloquently.  
"All right, gaki," the General snarled, who looked angered beyond words,  
"What have you done with my sister?!"  
"I- your sister?" Syaoran asked, forgetting himself.  
"The queen!" the stuffed animal screeched. "Sakura! She's gone!"  
"Gone?" he repeated stupidly.  
"Don't you play dumb!" Kinomoto hissed. "Tomoyo told us you planned for  
her to meet you here-"  
"*She* asked *him*," Tomoyo interjected desperately, but no one took any  
notice.  
"*She* asked *me*!" he cried indignantly.  
"My little furry a-"  
"She did!"  
"I'm placing you under arrest!" Kinomoto told him rashly. "For the  
kidnapping of the queen, refusing to disclose her whereabouts, coming to  
the country under false pretences-"  
Syaoran snapped.  
"Yes!" he screamed. "You found me out! I snuck into the country and  
instead of having a treaty signed to prevent needless war I kidnapped the  
queen for kicks and completely screwed myself over as part of my master  
plan!"  
Kero put a little paw to his mouth and thought about this. Then his button  
eyes widened. He pointed at him and said, "You are *good*."  
The general of the Sun Clan decided it was a good idea to slice him in  
half, but Tomoyo put a hand on his arm in warning. She walked in between  
the tempestuous males and said calmly, "My mistress, Lady Sakura, asked the  
General to meet her in this garden at eight o'clock. I believe I was the  
last to see her, at half past seven, when she left her chambers. Any  
objections?"  
She received three blank stares.  
"Okay. So she vanished on her way from there to here. I would suggest  
combing the ground for possible clues. It's very likely that a third party  
interfered- after all, I'm sure everyone is well aware of the Sun Clan's  
unpopularity with outside forces- so there's no point in blaming each other  
until we have some solid evidence. Agreed?"  
They nodded slowly before recollecting themselves. Each set off in a  
different direction, careful not to look at the others.  
Tomoyo watched them go. Her calm expression disappeared as she sat down  
hard on the bench.  
"Sakura, Sakura," she murmured, as the fear and worry in her chest made  
itself known. "Oh, please, please be alright." 


End file.
